The Digisenshi
by ssjgokillo
Summary: Davis overhears the others talking about him, and decides to quit the Digidestined. He goes on his own path in the Digiworld, and Ken and Cody join him. **Daikari** warning in later chapters! Please R&R! Chp. 6 Uploaded!!!! ****Completed****
1. The Begining of the End

The Digisenshi

---------------------------------------------------

I don't own Digimon.  Although I did make up some cool new characters and Digimon for this story, I still don't own Digimon.  TOEI, if you're reading this, how about you be really nice and give me Digimon as a Christmas present?  PLEASE!!!

---------------------------------------------------

---_____P.O.V--- changes to someone's point of view

(Author's Notes)

---Hikari's P.O.V.---

            "He's late again!  This is like the fourth time this week!"  Yolie's pacing around the computer room looking like she's about to explode… and I can't say that I blame her.  We've been waiting for over half an hour for Davis to get here so we could go to the Digiworld, and still he hasn't shown up.

            "Sometimes I really wonder how he became a Digidestined."  TK said as he leaned against the wall near the windows.

            "It's not polite to talk about people behind their backs."  Cody stated matter-of-factly.

            "It's also not polite to be late to important meetings!"  I said, more than a little annoyed and Davis' absence.  

            "He probably got caught up in soccer practice, I'm sure he'll be here soon."

            "Cody, that's not the point.  Ken's probably already in the Digiworld waiting for us, and we're here waiting for that slacker!  TK's right, I think someone made a huge mistake when they let Davis become a Digidestined.  All he does is gloat when he happens to do something right, and normally he's messing everything up!"  Why can't Cody see this?  TK and Yolie are nodding their heads in agreement with me, but Cody just looks questioningly, like he can't believe I said that.

            "What about all the times he's helped us?  Like when he saved you from Monochromon?  He's messed up a couple of times, but we all have."

            "Oh come on Cody!  TK and Tai were both there!  If Davis wasn't there they would've handled it!"  Yolie said as she glanced at the clock again.  I followed her line of vision.  It was now 45 minutes since Davis should've been here.

            "That does it!  I'm going to go down to that soccer field and drag his late ass up here!"  I said angrily as I went to the door.  I opened it up, and gasped.  

            There was Davis.  His eyes were watering, and his hand looked like it was just about to grab the door handle.  He suddenly spun around, and took off down the hallway, before any of us can even call out to him.

            "Well!  I hope you're happy!"  Cody.

            "What do you mean?"  Yolie asked, still shocked by what just happened.

            "You sat here all comfortable insulting your friend, thinking he'd never hear it.  Well, now he has!  Did you see the look on his face?  He was crying you idiots!  How often do you see Davis cry?!"  Cody's voice rose to the point where it was almost a scream.  "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to go apologize to him!"  And with that, Cody ran out of the room.  I just sat there, dumbfounded by what just took place, when TK holds his Digivice towards the computer screen.

            "What are you doing?"  I asked

            "Going to the Digiworld.  We can handle things without Davis.  Like you said, he's really not that much help at all.  DIGIPORT OPEN!"  And with that, TK disappeared into the computer, followed by Yolie.  I took another glance at the open door, and then sighed.  I pointed my Digivice to the computer, and was enveloped in light as I was sent to the Digiworld.

---Davis' P.O.V.---

            I can't believe that's how the others think of me!  I mean, I know I'm obnoxious at times, but I didn't think they actually felt like that.

            "Davis?"   Cody came around the corner, and sat down next to me.  I can see the concerned look in his eyes, but I turn around… I don't want him to see me crying.

            "I'm sorry about what the other's said Davis.  It was rude."  Cody said, letting a little bit of concern come through that normally emotionless tone he always uses.

            "I-it's not your fault Cody…" Kari… Kari said I messed things up… TK said I shouldn't be a Digidestined…  "Hey Cody?"

            "Yeah Davis?"

            "Tell me… am I really that bad?  Do I mess everything up like they said?  Do you think I deserve to be a Digidestined?"  I tried to make it sound like I didn't care, but my voice came out strained.

            "Davis, of course you should be a Digidestined.  It was you who got Ken to join us.  You've done so many wonderful things.  Granted, you have messed up, but we all have.  The others were probably just mad because you were late."

            "But that's not it.  They don't respect me.  Hell, most of the time they barley even treat me like I'm human!  Maybe… maybe I should just quit being a Digidestined, go back to living a normal life…"

            "Davis!  I'm surprised to hear you even consider that!  You've never quit before, why start now?  And besides, you can't just give up being a Digidestined.  You have an obligation."  Cody's voice was stern, and I immediately realized he was right.

            "You're right Cody… but I can't face them right now.  Especially now, knowing how they really feel.  Go ahead and go on without me.  I think I'll skip going to the Digiworld today."

            "Alright Davis, I'll see you tomorrow?"  He said, concern still showing in his voice.  I just shrug, and continue walking.

***

            Once I get home I immediately begin to think about what I should do.  Yeah, I know everyone says thinking is not my strong suit, but I still do it every once in a while.  I can't just quit on the Digiworld, there's still all those control spires, not to mention Arukerimon.  But, how can I go there day after day now?  Now that I know they think I'm a screw up?  My thinking is taken off track as I hear struggling coming from my backpack.  I unzip it and Demiveemon quickly jumps out.

            "Geez Davish, do you always have to pack all your books in there, I felt like I was being squashed by a Mammothmon!"  How can he be so serious, yet still have that cute little voice?

            "Sorry pal.  I just had a lot on my mind I guess…"

            "Hey, how come we're not in the Digiworld?"

            "We're not going…"  I begin to tell my partner about the incident in the computer lab.  He looks shocked, and his small face contorts in confusion.

            "But… they probably didn't mean it Davish!  I mean, they're your friends…"

            "Thanks Demiveemon, but I'm pretty sure they meant every word.  But Cody brought up a good point, I can't just abandon the Digiworld.  What do I do?"

            "Well… you could always do what Ken did."  He's snuggling up on my pillow right now, the little guys probably really tired.

            "Nani?"  

            "Remember, when Ken quit being the Digimon Emperor, he struck out on his own before you got him to join the team.  I guess you could do something like that right?"

            "I could…"  For the first time since school ended I can feel my spirits lifting, but that's quickly crushed when I realize yet another problem, "But how will I get to the Digiworld?  Ken had a Digiport on his computer, that's why he was able to do it.  The only one I know of is the one in the school computer lab.  I can't go in there every day, it would be just as bad as if I was still going to the Digiworld with them!"

            "Well, I'm sure Ken or Izzy could tell you how to make one on your computer…"  Demiveemon stifles a yawn, but soon closes his eyes.  I swear, he is the best thing that ever happened to me.

            "You're right pal."  I say quietly, not wanting to wake him.  I slowly creep out of my room and grab the wireless phone, and the phone book.  After a few minutes of searching, I find Izzy's phone number, and dial it.  The phone rings twice, before I hear a click on the other end.

            "Moshi Moshi.  Izumi residence."  

            "Izzy?"

            "Yes, who is this?"  

            "It's me, Davis."

            "Oh, Davis.  What can I do for you?"  He says questioningly.  I don't really call Izzy that often, so I'm guessing he's a little confused.

            "Not much, could you just tell me how to set up a Digiport on my computer?"

            "Sure Davis, but why?"  His confusion hasn't gone away yet.

            "So… so I can access the Digiworld from home in emergencies.  If I can't get to school for whatever reason."  I hate having to lie, but I don't want the others to know, and Izzy would have to tell them.

            "Oh, okay.  It's really easy, are you at your computer?"

            "Yeah, just a second."  I say as I make my way to my computer.  It boots up, and Izzy quietly leads me through the process, and soon I've got the Digiport all set up on my computer.  I thank Izzy, and wish him a good night.  I then sit back and think of tomorrow.  It will be the first test of my Digiport.  And my new life… alone…

(Next Day)

            Trying to avoid the others all day has been one of the hardest things I've ever had to pull off.  Heck, I could probably go ten rounds straight with an evil Digimon and have an easier time.  It seems that every time I think I'm safe, another one rounds the corner, and heads my way.  Each time one of them even begins to open their mouth, I make some excuse and head in the opposite direction.  Now, the hard part.  Last period of the day, and I have it with both TK and Kari.   I came in late on purpose to avoid having to talk with them, but I sit right next to them!  They both keep looking at me, trying to get my attention… Kari even tossed a note onto my desk, but I just brushed it off.  I watch the clock intently as the teacher drones on and on about angles and equations.  If I want to be able to avoid any questioning, I'll have to leave right as the bell rings.  I still have a half hour left in the class… I can do this, I'm sooo close…

            "Okay class, now we're going to start work on our mathematician project with our partners.  I made a random list here, when I finish reading the names go to your partner, and I will assign you a mathematician to work on…."  

            Okay, this isn't that bad.  Actually, it's kinda good.  TK and Kari are always paired up together, and I'll get someone who's at least farther from the two of them than I am right now…  I wish he'd hurry up and call my name.

            "Motomiya Daisuke, you're with Kamiya Hikari, Ta…"  NO!  NO DAMNIT!  I HATE YOU!  I HATE YOU SO VERY MUCH!  WHY ARE YOU SO EVIL YOU VILE DEMONIC THING!  HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?!!!

            "Okay, go to your partners and I'll be around in just a minute to give you your packet for your mathematician."  Stupid fricking math teacher… hate you soo much right now.

            Kari turns her desk so that it's facing mine, and she's smiling.  Oh yeah, I bet you're really happy huh?  Another chance to watch me screw everything up right?

            "Cool huh?  Now we can talk."

            "Screw you…" I mutter.

            "What?" 

            "Nothing."

            "Listen Davis"

            I interrupt her.  "It's Daisuke, only my friends call me Davis."  She looks slight taken aback, but doesn't miss a beat.

            "But Davis, I am your friend!"

            "Whatever."

            "Davis, please, just listen" She starts but I don't give her time to finish.  I suddenly grab my stomach and start groaning loudly.

            "Mr. Kosuke, may I please see the nurse, I've got a horrible stomach ache!"  I say.

            "Why of course Daisuke.  Take the hall pass."  

            I stand up and Kari looks at me shocked.  As I start walking away she grabs my hand and turns me to face her.  "I'll talk to you when we go to the Digiworld today."  She says.

            "Like hell you will."  I say, making sure she hears me clearly.  I wrench my hand out of her grasp and leave the classroom, Kari staring blankly at me as I leave.

***

            The nurse sent me home, since there was only about twenty minutes left in the class period.  I was fairly relieved, because I was sure the others would all try and talk to me after school was over.

            "Davis!  What are you doing out so early?"

            I look ahead of me and see Cody, probably making his way towards the school to go to the Digiworld with the others today.

            "Nurse sent me home, I'm not feeling well."

            "Really, you look fine… Oh, I understand.  The others tried talking to you didn't they?"

            "You're too damn smart for someone your age…" I grumble as I continue walking towards my apartment.

            "But what about the Digiworld?  I thought you agreed you couldn't just"

            "I'm going to the Digiworld Cody, don't worry, I'm just not going through the school."

            "What?  How are you getting there then?"

            I sigh.  I really shouldn't tell him, he'll probably end up telling the others anyways, but he was the only one who stood up for me.  And he's always been honest and straightforward with me..

            "Listen Cody, if I tell you, will you promise not to tell the others?"  He looks at me uncertainly, but finally he gives a slight nod.  "I had Izzy help me set up a Digiport on my computer.  From now on I'm going through that."

            "Why?"

            "I-I can't be with them anymore.  So, I'm going to the Digiworld, but on my own.  Like what Ken did.  Veemon and I are going to do our part to protect the Digiworld, but on our own."

            "Are you sure that's a good idea Davis?"

            "It's the best one I could come up with.  I owe it to the Digital World to keep it safe, but I can't to it around them."

            "Well, I respect your decision Davis.  But if you get in trouble or need help, you better damn well contact me."  He sounds serious, so I quickly nod and smile.  He says goodbye and turns to leave but I stop him, suddenly thinking of something.

            "Here Cody, I want you to have these.  Either keep them yourself or give them to whomever you think should be the leader of the Digidestined.  I know I can trust your judgment."  I say as I take the goggles of my head and place them in his hand.

            "But Davis… I can't, these belong to you."

            "No, they belong to the leader of the Digidestined.  I'm not part of the Digidestined anymore.  Please just do this for my Cody."

            "A-alright.  Thank you for trusting me with this Davis."

            I nod, and turn.  I look back over my shoulder to see Cody still standing there, looking at the goggles in his hands.  I shrug, and make my way to my house.  When I open the door, I immediately throw my stuff on my bed, barley missing Demiveemon.

            "Come on pal, we're going to the Digiworld!"  I say as I shake him slightly, trying to wake him up from his post lunch-pre snack- 8th afternoon nap.

            "Dai?  Yay!  We're going to the Digiworld!"  He gets a little too excited sometimes.  I load up the Digiport on my computer, and look at the places I can go.  I want to be somewhere where I can take down some control spires, while staying away from the others, but there's also something else I have to do… I find the perfect spot, and enter the coordinates.  I hold my D3 up to my computer, and say "Digiport Open!"  Luckily, my computer doesn't explode.  I'm surrounded by that strange white light, and sucked into the Digital World.

            We arrive in a forested area, in the middle of a clearing.  Demiveemon had digivolved to Veemon, and is looking around our surroundings.

            "So Davis, what do we do first?"  Veemon asked me curiously.

            "Well, I wanted to talk to you about that Veemon.  The way I see it, with the two of us, we're lacking a lot of power.  You can only go up to Champion level, and if we meet up with something like Arukerimon, we'll be in deep shit.  So, I was thinking… We should try training."

            "What?"

            "We should try and get you strong enough so that you can digivolve to an Ultimate, and then keep training until you're even stronger, maybe even to the Mega level."

            "But Davis, I thought you needed a crest to go Ultimate."

            "Lots of other Digimon do it without crests.  It may take a while, but I'm sure we can do it!  And, at the same time, we'll be taking down control spires.  What do you say?"  

            Veemon looks at me dubiously for a moment, but then grins and nods his head.  "Alright Davis, let's get to work!"  I smile at my partner, as he digivolves to XVmon.  I just hope I know what I'm doing…

tbc…

Next Time:  Cody tells the others about Davis' decision (leaving out the fact that he's still coming to the Digiworld) while Ken becomes furious that they would tread Davis like that.  Ken and Cody also leave the Digidestined, and go to join Davis.  Meanwhile Davis and Veemon's training is interrupted when a powerful Digimon comes across their training area… will Veemon's training prove to be enough to save Davis' life?  And what's wrong with Kari?  All this and more in the next chapter!


	2. The New Team

The Digisenshi (Part Two)

The New Team

---------------------------------------------------

Although I know you all wish it was otherwise, I do not own Digimon.

**WARNING** There is slight one-sided Daikari in this chapter… the one side being Kari.  Not much, it's actually very little, but I don't want any Takari fans to flame me for this, so here it is!

---------------------------------------------------

---_____P.O.V--- changes to someone's point of view

(Author's Notes)

Previously:  Davis is late in meeting the Digidestined.  The others (with the exception of Cody) start talking about Dai-kun's less than admirable points.  As Kari was about to leave to look for Davis, they find him standing right outside the door with tears in his eyes.  Turns out poor Davis heard the entire thing.  Davis takes of running, and is followed by Cody.  Davis talks about quiting the Digidestined, but Cody reminds him it's an obligation to the Digiworld.  Instead, Davis goes solo, and starts a Digiport on his computer.  After avoiding the others for the day, he gets into a small tiff with Kari, and leaves school faking an illness.  He meets up with Cody, and gives Cody the goggles to choose another leader for the Digidestined.  Then Davis goes to the Digiworld, planning on training Veemon as he destroys control spires, hoping to get Veemon to evolve to Ultimate to make up for the lack of other Digimon to help them fight.  Whew, there it is.  Now, on with the next part!

---Hikari's P.O.V.---

            After class I run to the computer lab, hoping to see Davis there.  Unfortunatley, when I open the door, all I find is

            "Cody!"

            "Hello Kari."  He looks uncoforatable.  I wonder what's wrong?  Oh, here comes the others.  Davis better be with them.  I wanna give him a piece of my mind!

            "Hey Hi-chan, Cody."  TK says as he steps in the room, followed by a hello from Yolie… but no Davis…

            "Where's Davis?"  I ask.

            "He went home during math, remember?"  TK says as he let's Patamon out of his backpack.

            "Yeah, but I told him I wanted to talk to him when we went to the Digiworld…"

***Flashback***

I know he's faking it.  Why won't he talk to me?  As he stands up to go for the hall pass, I grab his arm and turn him around to face me.  "I'll talk to you when we get to the Digiworld today" I say as I look him straight in the eyes.

_            "Like hell you will."  He muttered darkly, just loud enough for me to hear, before pulling his hand away from me and walking out of the room.  I could only stare at his back, feeling an odd clenching in my stomach…what's wrong with me?_

***End Flashback***

            But I thought he'd come running if I told him **_I_** wanted to talk to him…

            "You guys, I have something to say."  Cody says, bringing our attention to him.  "I met up with Davis today when he was on his way home… He… he gave me these."  Cody reaches into his pockets, and pulls out the one thing I leas expected.  I even feel myself gasp slightly.  It's Davis' goggles.  The one's Tai gave him on his first day in the Digiworld, when he made Davis the "leader".

            "Why did he give those to you?"  TK asked.  Baka!  Don't you see!  How much of an idiot are you?  Wait, I don't ever think about TK like that… I must just be shocked… yeah, that's it.

            "He said that they belonged to the leader of the Digidestined, and that he wanted me to take them and choose a new leader."

            I can see the shocked look on Yolie and TK's faces, and I can't help but wonder if it's on mine too.  How could he… just quit like that?  And to give up the goggles…

            "Frankly, I don't think any of you deserve to be the leader.  But since Davis asked me to do this, I'm giving them to you TK."  Cody says as he practically flings the goggles at TK, who only barely catches them in time.

            "Me?  Why me?"

            "Because, you always took control of the situation.  No matter how many times Davis was right, we always agreed with you.  These two evidently consider you to be more of a leader than Davis, so it only makes sense to give you the goggles."

            "Well.  I'll do my best then."  TK says, as he slowly removes his hat and places the goggles on his head.  I don't know why, but when he does that I feel like screaming.  The goggles don't look half as good on him as they did on Davis… er… they look even better!

            "T-they look good on you Takeru."  I somehow manage to say.

            "Alright then.  Since I guess Davis isn't going to be joining us anymore, we can leave on time for once."  Yolie says.  I really wish I could smack that grin off her face.  Who does she think she is?

            "Right then.  Digiport Open!"  TK says as he and Patamon are engulfed in the light.  Yolie follows him, and then Cody.  Soon it's only me and Gatomon in the room.  I can't believe Davis… how could he just abandon me… erm… I mean us like that?  I sigh, and open up the Digiport…

---Davis' P.O.V.---

(1 Week Later)

            So far, so good.  Veemon and I spend most of our time in the Digiworld now.  We've completely wiped out the Control Spires in the area where we train.  We plan to move on soon, but we like the area, it gives Veemon enough room to train his attacks and such in all forms.  I told him I'd look for another area similar to this one.  Everyday after school, I run straight home and go to the Digiworld, not coming back until around 8.  On weekends we spend the better part of the day there.  The others have left me alone… I've notice TK wearing my goggles around school.  Figures.  The only thing that isn't going well is Kari.  While TK and Yolie completely ignore me now, Kari always seems to be popping up, wanting to talk to me about what happened… I thinks she's getting tired of it though, because the last couple of days she's left me alone.  

            I'm on my way home now, ready for yet another day of training.  I've notice a vast improvement in Veemon's fighting ability since we started.  We have a big rock, roughly the size of XVmon, that he uses his attacks on, trying to push it back.  At first he could only move it a few inches as Flamedramon and XVmon, and barely even budged it as Raidramon.  But now, one Fire Rocket sends the thing back at least a foot.  I'm confident that we would even be able to take down a weak ultimate right now.  Although it would have to be a very weak one, but still, it's something.

            "DAVIS!"  A cheery voice that I know all to well calls out behind me.  Kari is running down the sidewalk towards me, but I just turn back around and keep walking.  Unfortunatley, a furry white streak with yellow decides that I should stay where I am, so it pounces on me, forcing me to the ground.

            "Gatomon!  Get off me!"

            "Sorry Davis, but Kari says she needs to talk to you, and she can't do that if you keep running from her."  Gatomon says as she uses he paws to keep me pinned.  Damn Champion strength…

            "I'm sorry Davis, but I really need to talk to you…"  Kari says as she stands over me.

            "Whether I want to or not huh?"  I ask as I try and scowl at her.  I can't though… damn!  Why do I still feel this way around her?

            "Davis… no, you're right.  Gatomon, get off him.  If you don't want to talk to me, that's fine."  Gatomon steps off my chest, and I get up, and dust myself off.  I then turn, and continue walking home.  As I walk, I could almost swear I hear Kari sobbing, but I doubt it.  Just me hearing things.

            "Davis!"  Uh oh…  Gatomon is running towards me, and slows as she gets to my side.  "Davis, what's wrong with you?  Do you realize what you're doing to Kari?"

            "I'm not doing anything Gatomon.  You were there when they were talking.  I don't belong in the same group with them.  Kari has TK, Yolie has Ken, and I screw everything up and make everyone mad.  They don't deserve it, and neither do I."

            "Davis, Kari is not"

            "Listen Gatomon, I've got to get home and go to… go do my homework."  Gatomon sighs as she looks up at me.

            "Fine Davis.  Do whatever you want…"  She turns and leaves, and I breathe a sigh of relief.  I then quicken my pace and arrive back at my apartment.

            "Ready Demiveemon?"  I ask as I get into my room.

            "Whenever you are Davish!"  I nod, and hold my D3 up to my computer.

            "Digiport Open!"

---Ken's P.O.V.---

            Okay, I'm starting to get slightly miffed at the others.  Nobody will tell me why Davis isn't here anymore, and now TK shows up wearing Davis' goggles!  Davis would never give those to anyone, especially not TK.

            "Alright you guys, I want some answers, and I want them now!"  I say when the others meet up with me.

            "What do you mean Ken?"  TK asks.

            "I mean the fact that suddenly you're wearing Davis' goggles, the fact that he's never here anymore, and you all skirt around the issue every time I bring it up."  I'm starting to get fairly angry right now.  "Someone tell me what the hell is going on!"

            "D-D-Davis…  He… he…"  Why does Kari look like she's been crying.

            "It's okay Kari, it's not your fault…"  TK says as he draws her into a hug.  For a second I could swear Kari was trying to struggle out of it, but then she buries her face in his chest.  What in the Digiworld is going on here?

            "Davis quit Ken."  Yolie says, looking quizzically at Kari.  I think she noticed it too… WHAT?!

            "What do you mean Davis quit!"  I nearly scream.

            "Ken… May I talk to you alone for a minute?"  Cody asks me, in a tone low enough so that the others can't hear it.  I nod my head, and follow him a little off to the side, out of earshot of the others.  "Okay.  This is what happened.  TK, Yolie, and Kari were talking about Davis in the computer room last week, because he was late.  They pretty much said he didn't deserve to be a Digidestined.  Kari was going to look for Davis, but he was standing right outside the door the entire time."  I know my mouth is hanging open, but I just can't believe it.  How could the others say stuff like that about Davis?  He's done so much for them…

            "But, Davis didn't actually quit on the Digiworld."  My attention is returned to Cody when he says this.  "He had Izzy help him set up a Digiport on his computer, and he's been coming here daily, wiping out control spires and such.  Remember a couple of days ago Yolie noticed an area that was suddenly almost totally clear, well, that was thanks to him."

            "So… Davis is still in the Digiworld?  He's here with only Flamedramon… and he's still getting more done than we are.  Well, I'm out of here."  I say as I start walking back to where the others came from, to the nearest Digiport.

            "Wait, what are you doing Ken?"  Cody asks as he runs to my side.

            "Davis is the reason I joined this team Cody.  Davis is the best out of all of us, and it drove me crazy the way the others always treated him.  If Davis is still coming to the Digiworld, but not with them, then I'm going with Davis.  He's my best friend."  I pick up Wormmon, and walk right past the others.

            "Ken, where are you going!"  I hear Yolie call out from behind me.

            "… If you guys can treat Davis like that, then I really don't want to have anything to do with you.  I'm outta here."  With that, me and Wormmon are taken through the Digiport, back home.  When we arrive, I set my Digiport to track and start looking for Davis…

---TK's P.O.V.---

            How the hell did Ken find out?!  I told everyone not to tell him, I knew he'd react like this.  Wait, Cody was just talking to him…

            "CODY!  What the hell is your problem, I told everyone not to tell him!"

            "And I choose to ignore you.  Ken had a right to know, you were lying to him."  Where the hell does this brat get off?

            "I was not lying to him!"

            "You might as well have been.  You knew he'd leave if he found out how YOU treated Davis.  So instead of being honest, you just decided to ignore the issue."  Cody's face is turning red from anger, and I'm pretty sure he's using all his control to keep himself in check.

            "Cody, I am the leader.  I gave a order not to tell Ken and"

            "Oh?  When did this become a tyranny?  You know what, Ken's got the right idea.  You three are on your own!"

            Cody ran past us, and runs right up to the Digiport, followed closely by Upamon.  He held his D3 to the tv, and in a flash of brilliant light was gone.

            I stand, shocked that we just lost two more of our members… we've lost half of the team.

            "Come on guys… let's at least try and get some stuff done today."  I say as I armor digivolve Patamon to Pegasusmon.  Yolie follows after with Halsemon, but I notice Kari hangs back for a few moments, before following after us on Nefertimon.

---Davis' P.O.V.---

            "Okay XVmon, that's enough for today.  Let's go home!"  I call out to my friend.  I'm fairly happy today, because XVmon managed to knock the rock back at least 10 feet!  We're definatley making progress.  Tomorrow, I decided we'd look for another area with control spires and continue our training there.

            "Davis… something's coming."  XVmon said as he looked up towards the sky.  I follow his line of vision, and see a long snake like body flying straight towards us.

            "What the?  Is that an Areodramon?"

            "No, I think it's Megadramon!  He's a Ultimate level evil Digimon.  His attacks are Darkside Attack and Ultimate Slicer.  We need to get out of here Davis!"

            I look up at the thing flying towards us.  It obviously knows we're here,  otherwise it wouldn't be coming this way…  "No, we stay and fight!"

            XVmon looks at me like I'm crazy.  "But he's and Ultimate!  Without Stingmon I can't Digivolve to Paildramon!"

            "Who said you need to Digivolve?  This will be a perfect opportunity to test out your training."

            "Davis, you said you wanted me to get strong enough to be able to beat a weak ultimate in my champion form right?"

            "Yeah"  I say not seeing where he's going with this.

            "Well, Megadramon is strong enough to almost be considered a weak mega!" … Shit!  It's too late now, the thing is practically on us, and the Digiport is further in the forest.

            "Hello… you look like a tasty morsel…"  Megadramon says as he lands in front of us.

            "What?  You want to eat us?"  Yeah, duh Davis, of course he wants to eat you.

            "X beam!"  XVmon shouts as he shot his attack at the Megadramon.  The Megadramon turned just in time to be hit with the blast, and go flying back a couple feet.

            "Let's Go!"  I shout as we take of running into the forest.  I can hear Megadramon roaring in fury and coming after us.  Damn the thing is fast.

            "Darkside Attack!"  Megadramon shot a black beam at us, causing a explosion right in front of us.  I cover my eyes, and feel my body being lifted from the ground from the force.  Rocks are flying around me, some hitting my body.  OW!  That was a big one.  Fuck, right in the head… Where's XVmon?  My vision is getting all blurry… crap, I don't want it to end like this!

            "V-vee headbutt!"  Veemon screams somewhere near me.  I see the blue little Digimon fly at Megadramon, and hit him right in the stomach.  Megadramon isn't even affected, he only bats Veemon away.  He's looking at me now… Veemon, I'm sorry…  you don't deserve this… please, get out of here while he's distracted.

            "You're a lot of trouble for something so small… I think that will make me enjoy devouring you even more"  Megadramon gloats as he towers above me.  I really don't want it to end here… I still have so much more I need to do…

            "Striking Spike!"  What the?  I know that voice.  Megadramon was caught off guard by the attack, and went flying back and hit the ground.  I feel a pair of hands grab me under my arms, and hoist me to my feet.

            "You okay Dai-kun?"

            "K-Ken?"  I say.

            "Dear god, You're bleeding.  What were you thinking taking on a Ultimate with a Champion?  Quick, we need Paildramon."  I can barely understand what he's saying, but I nod my head and activate my Digivce.

            "Veemon digivolve to…. XVmon!"

            "Guys, you know what to do!"  Ken shouted next to me.

            "XVmon……. Stingmon….. DNA digivolve to….. Paildramon!"  Out of the bright flash steps Paildramon, immediately attacking with his Desperado Blasters.  The attack seems to have caughten Megadramon off guard, because the beams are tearing through the Digimon and he's not even making and attempt to stop it.  Paildramon continues blasting hundreds of shots at the creature, until there is too much dust to see it anymore.

            When the dust does clear, we barely see the rest of Megadramon's data floating away and into the sky.

            "H-hey, g-g-good job g-guyssssss"  My head feels heavy… I think I'll take a nap… standing up.

***

            I groan as I slowly sit up in my bed.  MY BED!  What happened?  Why am I not in the Digiworld… or in Megadramon's stomach for that matter.

            "Ahh, you're finally up Dai-kun!"  I turn my head in the direction of the voice, and immediately wish I hadn't, cause my whole head throbs in pain.

            "Careful Davis, you took a real beating."

            "Ken, what are you doing here?  What happened?"

            "You decided to take on an Ultimate level Digimon with XVmon remember?  He almost had you guys, but luckily Stingmon and I got there just in time."

            "Yeah, I remember now.  Tall dark and ugly wanted to make a snack out of me and Veemon… hey, where is Veemon?"

            As I say those words, the door flies open and a blue blur streaks through the air, and onto my chest, jumping up and down excitedly.

            "YOU'RE OKAY YOU'RE OKAY YOU'RE OKAY YOU'RE OKAY!"  Demiveemon says in that too cute voice of his.

            "I will be if you quit that!"  I say as I feel a pain from my chest.  Then I remember something else.

            "Ken, what were you doing over there?  That's no where near the area where you've been destroy spires!"

            Ken looks at me, and sighs.  "I would've been there sooner Davis, but no one told me what happened.  One day, you just quit showing up, and then TK suddenly showed up with your goggles.  Cody finally told me, and when I found out, I left to find you."

            "Why?"

            "Davis, you're my best friend.  You forgave me immediately after what happened with me being the Digimon Emperor.  You gave me a second chance, and made me part of the team.  The only reason the others got as far as they've gotten is because of you.  You're the reason I joined the team Davis, and where you go, I go."

            I feel my eyes start to water, but I gulp it all down.  Ken's a great guy…

            "Hey brat, another one of your friends are here!"  I hear Jun yell from the living room.  My door opens and in steps…

            "Cody!"

            "Hey Davis.  Man you don't look too good."

            "Heh, I've been better.  What're you doing here."

            Now it's Cody's turn to look at me and sigh.  "I got in a fight with TK over telling Ken what happened with you.  He said he gave a "direct order" for us not to tell him.  I realized that I just couldn't work with people like that anymore, so I left to find you, when I found that you weren't in the Digiworld anymore.  I called over here, and found out you came home after a "soccer accident".  You look pretty beat up for a game of soccer."

            "Yeah, I decided to put the training I had been putting XVmon through to the test.  He had gotten a lot stronger, so I figured he might be able to take on a weak ultimate.  I didn't know that Megadramon was anything but weak.  If it hadn't been for Ken here, I'd probably be sitting inside a digistomach."  I manage a weak laugh, and scratch Demiveemon's head.

            "Listen Davis, I agree with Ken.  I quit the Digidestined.  But, I'd like to still protect the Digiworld with you if I could."

            "Same here Davis.  Actually, I'm not giving you much of a choice.  I'll be there whether you want me or not."

            I feel the tears welling up in my eyes again.  It's great to have friends like this.  "Thanks guys."

            "If it's alright with you, I'd like to use your Digiport.  From now on after school I'll meet you at your school, and walk home with you.  I don't have a computer I can access very often, otherwise I'd set up one at my home too."

            "That's fine Cody, you're more than welcome.  Ken, we'll meet you at the same place you found me today.  That's where I've been training Veemon, and it's a fairly nice area."

            "Alright then.  I better be heading home, I'll see you tomorrow Davis."  Ken waves as he picks up his book bag, no doubt with Wormmon inside, and heads out the door.

            "I better be going to Davis.  Get better soon."  Cody bows, and heads out the door.  That kid's a little too serious sometimes.  But it's great to have him and Ken with me.  I slowly go to sleep, completely unaware of the pain in my body.  For once, since the incident in the computer lab, I feel happy…

---Hikari's P.O.V.---

            We barely even destroyed two spires today.  Our hearts just aren't in it.  I didn't even pay attention to what I was doing, my thoughts were on one thing… well, one person.

            Davis.

            I've never thought about him so much before.  He hasn't said a word to me, unless it was absolutely nessacary.

            I need to tell one of the other Digidestined, the older ones.  TK said we shouldn't worry them with something as petty as Davis quiting… how can TK think that's petty?  I think he's starting to buckle under the pressure of being a leader, even though he hasn't had to make any really hard decision's yet.  I need to talk to someone who'll listen, to both of my problems, and be able to help me.  Tai would be a good choice, but I don't think he'd have the right answers.  The only other person I can think of is my "older sister".  Sora.

            Also known as the Digidestined of Love…

tbc…

Next Time:  Ken, Cody, and Davis continue their massive sweep of control spires throughout the Digiworld.  They meet with Gennai, who reveals some slightly troubling news.  Meanwhile, Kari talks with Sora about what's happening to the groups, and her.  And tensions rise when the two groups meet in the Digiworld for the first time.  It's the Digidestined Vs.  The new… Digisenshi!

Author's Notes:  Okay, there was a little more Daikari in that one than I planned, but I'm trying to keep it to a minimum for now.  Right now, Kari's realizing just how deeply she cares for Davis.  Just so you know, TK will not continue to act like an ass throughout the entire story.  I like TK as a character.  Right now he's just being thrust into a situation he'd never expected.   Next chapter should be done by the end of the week (I get to take creative writing as an elective, and they let me write whatever I want!  I'm getting a grade to write fanfiction!  If only I could be paid, life would be perfect.)


	3. XVmon Vs Angemon! Hikari's Talk!

XVeemon Vs. Angemon?  Hikari's Talk!

---------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer:  Stupid TOEI still won't give me the rights to Digimon… but hey, I did buy a Veemon plushie from Dairy Queen!  Aren't I the coolest?  Yeah, so I still don't own Digimon…

---------------------------------------------------

---_____P.O.V--- changes to someone's point of view

(Author's Notes)

Previously:  Davis quit the group.  Still goes to the Digiworld because he feels obligated.  Tries to train Veemon to be able to reach the ultimate level because of lack of firepower.  Kari has Gatomon pin Davis to the ground so she can talk to him, but realizes that's not right and lets him go, and he does.  Ken now finds out the reasons why Dai-kun hasn't been showing up, and leaves in search of his friend.  TK blows up at Cody, and Cody goes with him.  Meanwhile, Davis gets cocky and challenges the Ultimate Digimon Megadramon when he decides that Davis and Veemon might make a nice snack.  Unfortunately, Megadramon puts the smack down on Davis and Veemon.  Right when it looks like all is lost, who should appear but… Ken!  Paildramon shows up, and makes quick work of Megadramon because of the new added power from Veemon's training.  Davis is injured, so Ken takes him home.  While there, Cody visits and they say they'll follow Davis from now on.  Meanwhile, Kari calls Sora and asks for a girl to girl chat…

---Hikari's P.O.V.---

            When Sora and my brother started going out, no one was surprised.  If anything, we thought that it had taken a little too long.  I was a little scared, because I figured he'd be too busy with her to have anything to do with me or anyone else.  I was wrong though, instead, it was like gaining an older sister.  Sora has always told me she'd be there for me if I ever needed her, and now, I'm taking her up on that offer.

            I called Sora after school, asking f I could talk with her.  She told me to meet her at the ice cream parlor, and now, here I am.

            Sora walks through the door and sits down across from me.  We order some ice cream, and then Sora stares at me, waiting.

            Finally, she gets tired of waiting, and with a sigh, asks, "Okay Kari, I'm here now.  What do you need?"

            "Well… Okay, it's like this.  A couple of weeks ago we were waiting in the computer lab for Davis.  We started complaining about his tardiness, and I was a little worse than the others.  I was about to go look for him, but he was right outside the door.  He took off, and Cody went after him.  We went to the Digiworld without them, and we all figured he'd just blow it off.  But the next day, he kept on avoiding all of us.  Then, in math, me and TK kept trying to talk to him, but he wouldn't listen to us.  Then, Davis and I got partnered up for our math project, and he acted like it was torture.  Normally, he'd be ecstatic to be doing anything with me, but he seemed mad.  I tried talking to him, but he asked to go to the nurse's office.  When he was about to leave, I told him I'd talk to him in the Digiworld, and he… he glared at me, and said something like 'no way in hell', and then he left."

            "Then, after school, we went to the computer lab, and Cody was there.  But he had Davis' goggles.  He said Davis told him to pick a new leader of the Digidestined, so he gave them to TK."

            Sora is staring at me in shock.  "You mean Davis quit the Digidestined?"  I nod.

            "But that's not all.  TK told us not to tell Ken, but when he saw the goggles on TK, he wanted to know what was up.  Cody told him everything, and Ken left, saying he went were Davis goes.  TK yelled at Cody, and Cody left too.  We've lost half our team, and I don't know what to do anymore."  I left out the incident on the street, but I think Sora knows I'm holding out on her.

            "What aren't you telling me Kari?"  Damn, I hate her sometimes.

            "W-well, the other day, I was trying to talk to Davis again.  He kept walking away from me, so Gatomon pinned him to the ground.  I told him I was sorry, but I needed to talk to him.  He said 'Even if I don't want to huh?' and I realized it was wrong to force him to do something he didn't want to do.  So I told Gatomon to get off him, and… he.. he j-just walked a-away from me."  I'm trying hard to keep my eyes from watering at the memory.

            Sora looks at me with a knowing look, and I can't help but wonder what's going on inside her head.

            "Kari, why are you telling ME this?" she asks as she locks my eyes with hers.  "This sounds more like it would be Tai's department, since he was our leader."  I begin to stammer, but Sora continues on, completely oblivious.  "Why were you being so hard on Davis Kari?  What made you so mad about him being late?  Tai and TK have been late before."

            Before I know what I'm saying, I blurt out "Because he's better than that!  He needs to apply himself more.  I can't stand to see him not doing his best!"

            "Why?"

            "Because I care about him!"  I practically yell out, causing some of the other customers to stare at us.  Sora gives me a smile, and I slowly begin to realize what I said.

            "N-not like that.  If I liked anyone like that, it would be TK."

            "Then why haven't you asked him out?  I mean, we all know he's got a thing for you."  Sora continues right on, not giving me time to answer.  "Kari, do you remember when you first met Davis?"

            I frown, and try to dredge up the memory.  "Vaguely…"

            "Well, let me remind you.  You were coming to the park to watch Tai and me play a game of soccer.  But I was sitting off to the side.  You sat next to me, and asked why I wasn't playing.  I said that there was some new kid Tai wanted to play against, and I pointed him out.  And there was Davis.  I remember the first thing you said was 'He's cute'.  I looked at you, and you started blushing furiously, and added 'But not as cute as TK'.  I nearly burst out laughing, but I didn't want to embarrass you.  After the game was done, Tai introduced him to you.  Do you remember what Davis said?"  I shake my head.  " 'Gee Tai, you sure have a nice sister.  She's kinda cute too… for an icky girl.'  And you started blushing like mad again, and turned to me and asked me what I thought TK was doing right then.  At first, it was cute, the way you always tried to think about anything else whenever your mind went to Davis, but then you kept on doing it.  Haven't you ever noticed?  Any time it looks like you're showing feelings fro him, you talk about or go do something with TK."

            Was it true?  I did spend a lot more time with TK then I did with Davis…

            _'Those goggles don't look half as good on him as they did on Davis… erm… they look even better!"_

The memory made an unwanted appearance in my mind, and I couldn't help but think back to the day I first met Davis.  He had looked so cute, in his little shorts and soccer shirt.  And the way he moved, it was so fluid…

            "Kari, I think you need to reevaluate you feelings for Davis.  You really need to think long and hard about it.  You've played with his feelings long enough as it is.  As for the team splitting up, give them some time.  Davis is your friend, and he really cares about you.  He'll come around.  For now, you should try and support TK, and help him through all this.  It sounds like he's having a hard time."

            We talk about other things, school, fashion, music, my brother, and then Sora leaves to go help in her mother's flower shop.  I'm even more confused now then I was before.  The only thing I know is, I… no, we needed to talk to Davis.

---Davis' P.O.V.---

            It feels good to have Ken and Cody with me.  I'm glad they've decided to join me.  Especially since now, we've cleaned out three times the control spires.  And XVmon has gotten even stronger.

            "Hey Davis, look down there!"  I hear Cody shout out next to me on XVmon.  Near the Digiport we were headed to is a man in a white robe, with spiky dark blonde hair.  He waves at us as we touchdown, and I approach him cautiously.

            "Greetings Davis."  He says as he scans around us.  "Where are the rest of your friends?"

            "Friends?  Oh, you mean the Digidestined.  I'm not with them anymore.  We quit.  It's only TK, Kari, and Yolie now.  Who are you?"

            "Me, I am Gennai, one of the protectors of the Digital World.  What do you mean you 'aren't with them anymore'?"

            "You're Gennai!  Wow, Tai has told me a lot about you.  He made you sound a lot older though.  Can you"

            Gennai looks at me with a no nonsense manner, that silenced me instantly.  "Please answer my question."

            "I uh… well, I, well, we quit.  They didn't want me on the team, and Cody and Ken joined me after I left."

            "WHAT?!  You cannot quit the Digidestined, I-it's…. well, destiny!"  Gennai sounds mad, but I don't think he really understands.

            "Gennai, calm down please.  First off, if I hear one more thing about destiny, I'm going to scream.  'Hikari and TK are destined for each other.  We must protect the destiny stones.'  I don't believe in destiny!  Now then, although I'm not with the others, I've still been coming to the Digiworld.  We've done our fair share of work.  We must've destroyed fifty spires today alone."

            "So you've split the team in half eh?  And I take it that it was your team that has destroyed so many of the control spires?"  I nod.  "Hmmmm… I do not agree with your actions in leaving the team, because the Digidestined draw strength from the team.  But, you have done more for Digiworld since, so I will respect your wishes… for now."

            I try and keep my temper in check. Who does this guy think he is?  He keeps going on, oblivious to the death glare I'm giving him.  "So what is the name of your new team?"

            "Huh?"  I hadn't thought of actually naming it.

            "Come now.  I can't say 'Davis' Team', that sounds stupid.  There is the Digidestined, and now there are you.  What shall I call your team?"

            Before I can say anything, Cody blurts out "The Digisenshi."

            "Ahhh, the Digiwarriors.  Good then.  Now then, for the reason I came here.  I'm here to warn you that Arukerimon has set up a base northeast from here, and even as we speak she is gathering control spires.  I do no know what she is planning, but it cannot be good.  I have come to ask you to stop her, before she completes whatever she's doing.  Please Davis, I know she is planning something big.  If she is not stopped, the consequences could be catastrophic."

            "Why didn't you say so earlier?  We're on it!"  XVmon dedigivolves back to Veemon, and I bring out the digiegg of friendship.  "Digiarmor Energize!"

            "Veemon armor digivolve to… Raidramon, the storm of friendship!"

            I hop onto Raidramon's back, and give a hand up to Cody and Armadillomon.  Stingmon picks Ken off the ground, and starts taking off in the direction Gennai told us.

            "I'll send the exact location to your D-Terminals!  Good luck!"  He calls as we run off.  I turn to Cody.

            "The Digisenshi?"

            "Yeah, you know, senshi for warriors.  Sorry, it was the best thing I could come up with… we can change it if you want…" He looks a little embarrassed.

            "It sounds great, good job Cody.  I wouldn't change it for the Digiworld."  Cody grins at me, as we charge off to stop Arukerimon.

---Gennai's P.O.V.---

            This is indeed an odd turn of events.  I doubt that those three will be able to handle Arukerimon on their own though.

            As I finish transmitting the location to the "Digisenshi", I open my email program.  They're going to need some help…

---Hikari's P.O.V.---

            I can't remember the last time I had been as nervous as I am now.  TK and I walked over to Davis' apartment, ready to talk to him and apologize.

            I slowly reach my hand forwards, and nock on the door.  I hear a slight shuffling sound, and the door opens.

            "'Lo?"  Jun says as she stands in the doorway.

            "Oh, hi Jun.  Is Davis here?"  I ask.

            "No, he said he was doing something with Ken and Cody.  I'll tell him you stopped by."  She closes the door, and I turn to TK.

            "Well… we'll try again tomorrow I guess."  I say, disappointed that Davis wasn't there.  How's a girl supposed to say sorry to a guy these days?!  (Taiora fans oughta recognize that one…)

            As we walk back down the sidewalk, TK's D-terminal starts beeping.   He pulls it out and quickly reads the message he just received.

            "Yolie says we need to meet her at her house, and that we should probably bring our Digimon."

            I nod, and follow TK as he runs down the street and towards his apartment complex.  I wonder what the sudden emergency is.  Luckily, I had left Gatomon at TK's house, so we are able to get them both and walk down the hall to Yolie's apartment, since they live in the same complex.  We knock on her door, and she flings it open, looking angry.

            "What the hell took you two so long?!"  She screams as we step into her house.

            "Sorry, we're not able to teleport or anything."  TK replies grumpily.  I look at my best friend and see the changes that's taken place in him in such a short time.  Just two weeks ago he was happy, and carefree.  Now, there is almost always a frown on his face, and his eyes are hardened around the edges, and his tone is curt with anyone, even me.

            "Never mind, what's the big emergency Yolie?"  I ask as we follow her to her room.

            "This, I came home today, and I noticed that my Digiport was reading something.  Look at this!"  She points to the screen, and I gasp.  Six by six area of squares had been completely cleared of spires, and I noticed one of the squares was flashing blue.

            "DAVIS!"  I nearly yell.

            "That's my guess.  He must've still been going to the Digiworld without us!  Look how much he's gotten done.  Even when he was still with us we never got that much done that fast."

            "So?  We just need to work harder."  TK says as he looks at the screen.  Suddenly, beeps come from all our D-Terminals.  I pull mine out, and quickly scan the message I had just received.

            _Dear Digidestined,_

_            Davis, Cody, and Ken are headed toward Arukerimon's current hideout.  She's gathered over 100 control spires there, and the others are going to stop them.  I know you're going through a rift in the group, but there is no possible way they can stop them on their own.  Please, help them!_

_~Gennai_

            I gasp as I finish reading the message.  I hadn't heard from Gennai since the Dark Masters.

            "Who's this Gennai guy?"  Yolie asks as she puts her D-Terminal away.

            "He's a protector of the Digiworld.  If he says that they'll need our help, they'll need our help.  We need to get there as soon as possible!"  TK says.

            "Okay, I'll open our Digiport to take us right to Arukerimon's base.  We'll stop her long enough for the others to get there and finish the job!"  Yolie says as she types some things on her computer.  She nods, and steps out of the way.  TK holds hid Digivice up to the screen, and is taken to the Digiworld, followed by Yolie.  I nod to Gatomon, and hold out my own, as we are both taken to the Digital World to help our friends.

            As the light clears, we find ourselves standing before a giant mountain of Control Spires.  I'd really hate to see what would come from that that bunch from one of Arukerimon's spirit needles.  I look around, and see Arukerimon and Mummymon, standing before a chained groups of Dark Tyranomon, who are putting even more spires in the pile.

            "We've got to at least slow her down until the others get here.  Digiarmor Energize!"

            "Gatomon armor digivolve to… Nefiritimon, the angel of light!"

            "Patamon armor digivolve to… Pegasusmon, the angel of hope!"

            "Hawkmon armor digivolve to… Halsemon, the wings of love!"

            Arukerimon looks at us, and laughs.  "You fools honestly think you can beat me?  I have an army of champion Digimon here… but soon, I will have even more than that!"

            We rush forward on our Digimon, and TK and I use the golden lasso, tying it around all the Dark Tyranomon, rendering them inactive.  Arukerimon's expression darkens at this, but I just laugh.  We then start to shoot at the control spires, destroying at least ten, before I hear Arukerimon scream in rage.

            "THAT'S IT YOU DIGIBRATS!  SPIRIT NEEDLE!"  I hear her shout as she shoots one of her strands of hair at the pile.  I gasp, as the entire pile is covered in complete and total darkness.  An explosion ripples through the air, sending us flying back and causing our Digimon to dedigivolves to their rookie stages, even Gatomon.  We look up to see the darkness rippling with pure energy, and condensing upon itself, until it's roughly ten feet tall.  The darkness stops throbbing, and starts to take a shape.  As it gets more and more defined, I gasp as I realize what it's turning into.

            "W-War Gremon?"  I'm wrong though.  It's not the friendly orange dinosaur humanoid I'm so familiar with.  Instead it's completely black, the only bit of color being it's yellow hair.  For some reason, seeing this creature sends no limit of terror to my trembling body…

            "Now Digifools, prepare for your deaths!  Attack them, my creation!"  Arukerimon laughs out to the Black Wargreymon.  The thing rushes at us, and it raises it's razor sharp claws, preparing to drive them down into us… I want to move, but I'm to scared to do anything but sit there.

            "DESPERADO BLASTER!"  A voice shouts out from behind us, and millions of energy pellets hit Black Wargreymon, engulfing him in smoke.  I get up, and quickly turn around, to see Paildramon, with Digmon right beside him, and Cody, Davis, and Ken running up to us.

            "DAVIS!"  I yell, happy to see him again.  He frowns at us, and instead of saying anything shouts to Paildramon, "We need to get them out of here.  Can you hold him off long enough for us to get them to safety?"

            "Sure thing Davis."  Paildramon says as he barely dodges a swipe from Black Wargreymon.

            "We'll call you when we get them at a safe distance.  He's a mega, so stay on the defensive, you can't beat something like that."  Davis says as he turns and looks back at us.  "Follow me, quick!"  He takes off running, and I follow after him quickly, carrying Salomon in my arms.  We hear explosions behind us, but Davis forces us to keep running until we're deep into a forest.  He finally stops when we come to a clearing.  I notice that the area looks a little beat up, and there is a rock that's been scorched in numerous places.

            "Wait here!"  Davis says as he and Ken run back in the direction we came from.  We wait in silence with Cody for what seems like hours, until we see a shadow overhead, and Paildramon drops into the clearing, carrying Davis and Ken.  They jump out of his arms, and Paildramon dedigivolves back to Veemon and Wormmon.

            Davis glares at all of us, and I notice Ken and Cody are doing the same thing.  After about five minutes of unbearable silence, Davis finally says, "What in the hell were you three thinking?"

            This takes me aback a little, and I noticed it did the same thing to Yolie and TK.

            "W-what do you mean Dai-kun?"  I say.

            "Don't call me that!  Only my friends and my family can call me that.  What the hell do you three think you were doing, running in after two ultimate Digimon, with only one DNA ultimate and a champion?  That's suicide!"

            I'm about to answer the 'only my friends and family can call me that' thing, but TK beats me to it.  "Well, that's what you were going to do weren't you?  You only have Paildramon and at the most Anklyomon.  You weren't any better off than we were.  Actually, we were better off, since we have Angemon, and he's strong enough to be an ultimate anyways."

            "You're a fool TK.  I can't believe Cody choose you to be the new leader of the Digidestined.  Angemon is not as strong as an ultimate!  He has an advantage against darkness type Digimon.  Arukerimon is an insect type Digimon, and Mummymon is a toy type!  He wouldn't have been any better that Halsemon in that case."

            "Oh?  And I suppose XVmon would've been able to handle them?"

            "TK, I hate to say this, but XVmon would beat the crap out of Angemon, and he would've at least been able to take care of one of them."

            "You take that back Davis!"

            "Make me!"

            "Fine, Patamon, go!"

            "Patamon digivolve to… Angemon!"

            "Veemon, show him what a real Digimon is!"

            "Veemon digivolve to… XVmon!"

            We all stared in slight confusion and apprehension as the two champions faced off at each other.  Angemon attacked first, lashing out with his Angel Rod.  But right before it was going to connect, XVmon jumped to the side with uncanny speed and kicked Angemon in the side.  XVmon grunted in pain as he went flying, but stopped himself in mid-flight.

            "HAND OF FATE!"  Angemon shouted, shooting a golden beam from his hand.

            "V LASER!"  XVmon shouted as a X shaped beam shot from his chest.  The two attacks collided, and started pushing against each other, fighting for supremacy.  The air cackled with raw energy as the two fought each other.

            "XVmon, quit playing around and end this!"  Davis shouted.

            "Yes Davis."  XVmon replied.  Suddenly, the blast coming from his chest grew even brighter, and quickly pushed back Angemon's hand of fate.  We all stared in surprise as the attack connected with Angemon, sending him flying back into a tree, and making him revert back to Patamon.

            "PATAMON!"  TK shouts as he runs to his Digimon's side.  

            "Now you know TK.  You have a lot to learn before you can ever truly lead the Digidestined."  Davis says as he, Ken, and Cody start walking out of the clearing, leaving us standing there in shock.

            "WAIT!  DAVIS, I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!"  I shout as I run after the retreating back of my friend…

tbc…

Author's Note:  Yeah, no preview this time.  Some people might have been offended, or have questions about this chapter.  I'll explain why I wrote this.  I am tired of everyone saying that Angemon is the strongest champion Digimon.  I really dislike Patamon anyway, but aside from that, what no one realizes is that Angemon has an advantage over DARKNESS type Digimon.  If he fought against someone like Greymon, he'd be on equal footing.  There, I've said my bit on that.  Thanks for all the reviews, and No, TK will not continue to act like an ass, as a matter of fact, his attitude is going to take a complete 180 by the next chap.  Later!


	4. Daisuke and Hikari DAIKARI!

Daikari!

---------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Stupid TOEI still won't give me the rights to Digimon… but hey, I did buy a Veemon plushie from Dairy Queen! Aren't I the coolest? Yeah, so I still don't own Digimon…

---------------------------------------------------

---_____P.O.V--- changes to someone's point of view

(Author's Notes)

Previously: New Digigroup on the block:  THE DIGISENSHI!  After pulling TK, Kari, and Yolie's asses out of the fire, Davis began to tell TK what a stupid decision he made in blundering into a situation he didn't know how to handle and didn't have the strength to handle anyways (pot callin the kettle black eh?).  TK said that Angemon was more than enough to handle whatever they needed, and Davis explained Angemon's advantage was only against Dark type Digimon.  Angemon and XVmon fought, with XVmon being the victor.  Davis, Ken, and Cody left the others in the clearing, except for Kari, who is running to catch up with Davis in hopes of talking with him…

**_**WARNING!  THIS CHAPTER WILL BE EXTREME DAIKARI!  THIS CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY HAVE THE MOST DAIKARI IN THE ENTIRE STORY.  I'M SORRY TAKARI FANS, BUT REALLY NOTHING HAPPENS IN THIS CHAPTER EXCEPT FOR A TALK BETWEEN DAVIS AND KARI, SO IF YOU'RE DEADSET AGAINST DAIKARIS, THEN JUST SKIP IT.**_**

---Davis' P.O.V.---

            "WAIT! DAVIS, I HAVE TO TALK TO YOU!"  I hear Kari call out behind me.  Ken and Cody look at me, and I nod for them to go ahead, and turn to look at Kari as she runs towards me.  I don't feel like talking to her right now… not after what happened.  I didn't want to fight TK, but his words hurt me, because they were true.  I was going to do exactly what he did, blunder in without thinking.  He just beat me to it…

            "What do you need Kari?"  I asks as she stops in front of me. 

            "I need to talk to you!  I've been needing to talk to you!"  She says as she tries to lock her eyes with mine.  I turn my head away, knowing full well what will happen to me if I look into her eyes…

            "Well, then talk."

            "Davis, what's going on with you?  You're not acting like yourself anymore…"

            "You know why this happened Kari.  I figured you of all people would be glad.  With me out of the way, you and TK can continue on your relationship without any hinderances.  You both didn't want me to be a Digidestined, so you got your wish.  I'm not a Digidestined, now, I'm the leader of the Digisenshi."

            "Digisenshi?  Listen Davis, there is no relationship going on between me and TK.  I don't like him like that.  But that's not the point.  Davis, I miss you."

            "What?"

            "I miss you being with us.  I miss you being there to make me laugh, even when you don't mean to.  I miss your constant advances… I miss talking to you and looking into your eyes."  She reaches her hand out to my cheek and turns my head so that I'm staring straight into her eyes.  My knees begin to buckle, and all frustration I've ever felt because of her immediately leaves my body… how can she still be able to do that to me?  "I miss you being near to tell us not to give up… I miss you being near m"

            "It's a little late for that Hikari-san."  I interrupt her, somehow tearing myself away from her gorgeous eyes.  I add her proper name to show the current relationship between us.  "You wanted me gone.  You thought I was only messing everything up.  Go back to Takeru Hikari, he probably needs someone to hold his hand right now."  I turn my back and start walking off, but I feel a hand grip my shoulder and spin me around.  I look at Kari, and feel a stinging sensation against my cheek.  S-she… she slapped me!  Damn, that smarts!

            "Y-you ass.  How can you just walk away from us… from me?  You're not the same Davis I knew.  You're not the same little boy I fell in love with while he was playing soccer with my brother all those years ago.  You're nothing but a hateful shadow!  I HATE YOU MOTOMIYA!"  And with that, Kari runs off back to where I left the others, while I just stand there, holding my still sore cheek, finally being able to let the tears run down my face.  You don't love me Kari, you're just feeling gratitude for me saving you.  Go back to TK, you're destined love…

            "Well, I must admit Davis, just when I'm starting to respect you, you go and do something stupid like that."  I turn to see Cody standing a few feet near a cluster of trees.  "She was saying she was sorry Daisuke.  She was apologizing, and telling you how she felt.  And you just turned her against you."

            "You don't understand Cody.  She was just glad that we saved them from that thing back there.  It was misplaced gratitude.  She didn't mean what she was saying…"

            "SHUT THE HELL UP DAISUKE!"  Cody shouts at me, making me freeze in my tracks.  I've never seen the kid look so angry before…

            "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THROWING AWAY!  KARI HAD FORGIVEN YOU, WAS DECLARING HER LOVE FOR YOU, AND YOU JUST THREW IT TO THE WIND LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!  HOW CAN YOU JUST SHRUG OFF SOMEONE'S FEELINGS LIKE THAT?  DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT I'D GIVE FOR SOMEONE TO CARE FOR ME LIKE SHE DOES FOR YOU?  OR LIKE YOU FAMILY, YOU STILL HAVE YOUR ENTIRE FAMILY DAVIS, DO YOU APPRECIATE THEIR FEELINGS?  I DON'T GET THE CHANCE TO DO THAT, BECAUSE MY FATHER'S DEAD, AND MY MOTHER IS A WORKAHOLIC.  AND SEEING YOUR UNGRATEFUL ATTITUDE MAKES ME…. GOD I NEED TO BE ALONE!"  And with that, Cody stomps off deeper into the forest, leaving me stunned.  Am I… really that bad?  Maybe it would be better if I just told Cody and Ken to go back to the Digidestined… I  can't seem to do anything right…

            "He's right you know."  I hear a light voice reach my ears.  I turn around an there's Veemon and Gatomon, walking towards me.  What, is everyone going to give me a piece of their mind?

            "How could you do that Davish?  That's what you always wanted isn't it?"  Veemon says as he looks at me with a confused gleam in his eyes.

            "You don't understand… neither of you,"  I say between sobs.

            "What I understand Davis, is that you hurt someone who we thought was very important to you.  I don't care if you disassociate yourself with the rest of the world, but pushing her away from you was the dumbest thing you could have ever done.  I'm going to find her now.  But if you ever hurt her again Davis, I'll hurt you."  And with that, Gatomon walked deeper into the forest, and to my surprise, so did Veemon…

            "Well, now you did it Dai-kun."  I hear the calm voice of Ken behind me.  I turn around, expecting to get an earful from him too, but instead I see the Digimon Emperor, with a black spiral around Paildramon's neck.  "You've pushed everyone away from you, even Cody and Veemon.  And now that you've proven to me that your ideals of friendship and love were fake, I can go back to being the real me."  Ken pulls a whip out from behind him, and Paildramon points his Desperado blasters at me.  As he begins to squeeze the trigger, I can hear the voices of the others.

            "You screwed up big time again Davis, of course, what else is new?"  TK…

            "HOW CAN YOU JUST TOSS ASIDE PEOPLE'S FEELINGS LIKE THAT YOU COLD HEARTED BASTARD!"  Cody…

            "Well, as the Digidestined of Love and Sincerity, I can sincerely say you just dug your own grave pal!"  Yolie…

            "If you ever do anything to hurt her again, I'll hurt you!"  Gatmon…

            "But isn't this what you always wanted?"  Veemon…

           "And now that you've proven to me that your ideals of friendship and love were fake…"  Ken…

            "Davis?"  Kari…

            "Davis, Wake up!"  I can see the light forming on the end of Paildramon's guns…

            "Davis, oh dear god please wake up!"  Why does her voice sound so different than the others?

            "DAVIS!"

            I shoot my head up and immediately wish I hadn't.  It's throbbing in pain, and I can feel a big lump on the back of my head.

            "OH Davis!  You're awake!"  I feel warm arms pull me into a hug, and look into the deep cinnamon eye's of Kari…

            "Wh-what happened?"

            "You were running from me… when I tried to talk to you, you must've not noticed that tree you ran into…"  She giggles slightly, pointing to the rather wide tree I hit.  "Here, let me help you to the Digiport…"  She pulls me in even tighter as she helps me stand up, and I can't help but take a whiff of her sweet scented hair.  We move slowly, her arm around my waist while I lean against her shoulder.  She's so warm… So everything she said was in my dream?  Figures… only way Kari could ever say she loved me…

---Hikari's P.O.V.---

            As I watch Davis leave through the Digiport, I can't help but think of the chance I missed.  Here we both were, alone, and I was only able to confess my feelings to him while he was asleep…

Next:  The Older Digidestined get concerned over the groups splitting up, and concoct a rather devious plan… the bait?  Hikari and Takeru go on a date!  Meanwhile, Black Wargreymon breaks the control Arukerimon has over him, and searches for the one who caused him pain… and Cody and Ken begin their training!  And Davis is taking Kendo???  Yeah, right…. All this and more, next time on Digimon: Digisenshi!

Author's Notes:  Wiggy eh?  Of course, with Davis' luck, the only time Kari would ever be able to tell her feelings to him would be while he was asleep.  Oh well, maybe next time?  Also, next chapter will have a slight hint of Takari, please forgive me, it'll pass though!  Well, gotta go!  Ja Ne!


	5. Digivolve Into Ultimate Part 1

Digivolve into Ultimate! (Part 1)

---------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: Yay!  I'm getting my check soon!  In other news, I still don't own Digimon!

---------------------------------------------------

---_____P.O.V--- changes to someone's point of view

(Author's Notes)

Previously: Kari talked to Davis, but it was all just a dream…

---Cody's P.O.V.---

            Trouble in the Digiworld has been getting worse and worse.  That thing that Arukerimon created, the one she calls Black Wargreymon, has been tearing the place apart like it was nothing.  And even Paildramon hasn't been able to stop it!  Davis has been ever more adamant about training, and Ken and I have joined him.  We're starting to notice the major change to.  Hopefully, soon our Digimon will reach the ultimate level.  If they do, then Davis and Ken can DNA digivolve, and have a Mega to go against Black Wargreymon.  I wonder what Armadillomon will look like when he reaches ultimate?

            Today is one of my weekly Kendo lessons with my grandfather.  I look up to my grandfather immensely.  He is wise, and very caring.  I don't know how I would have gone on after my father's death if it hadn't been for him.  He taught me a lot of things, like the importance of responsibility.  And then, he introduced me to Kendo.  At first, I think he did it to keep my mind off my father, but I started to really enjoy the concentration and discipline involved in the art.  So imagine my surprise when I find the last person you'd have ever associated with concentration and discipline.

            "Hey Cody!"  Davis, in full kendo armor, holding a shinnai.

            "H-hi Davis…"  Don't get me wrong.  I respect Davis immensely.  He doesn't buckle under pressure, except for with Hikari-san, and he never gives up.  Like in the fight with Kimeramon.  That, and I've always been a bit envious of how outgoing he is.

            "What are you doing here?"  I ask, shocked to see him here.

            "Ahhh, Cody.  You're here."  My grandfather says as he steps into the dojo from the back room.

            "Hello grandfather.  What is Davis doing here?"

            "He asked me a couple days ago if I'd teach him.  He said he was a friend of yours, and I thought I recognized him, so I decided 'what the heck, it would do Cody some good to have someone else to train with besides his old grandfather'."

            Great, now I get to train with Davis in the real world too…

            "So, you two will have a quick match against each other, so I can see where young Davis stands."  Grandfather says as he sits down, drinking a package of prune juice I know he didn't have a second ago… how does he do that?

            I nod, and quickly don my armor.  Davis smiles at me, and lowers his helmet.  We both take our stances, and wait for my grandfather to give the word.  I notice that Davis' stance is strangely closed for a beginner, but he's leaning too much on his left leg… he's going to try a thrust at my left shoulder.

            "Yatte!" My grandfather calls out, signaling us to begin.  As I suspected, Davis immediately launched himself forward and tries to thrust at my left shoulder.  I sidestep, throwing him off balance, and try to swing at his side.  To my surprise, Davis quickly whirls around and deflects the strike with his shinnai.  We back away from each other, and I look at my opponent.  The time he's spent training with Veemon must have really increased his reflexes.  He's pulled one shoulder back a bit, he's going to try a blow to my chest.  He runs forward, and swings at my chest, but I block with my shinnai, and with a quick movement of my wrist knock Davis' shinnai back far enough to leave him wide open, and thrust at his chest.  Hit!

            "Good job Cody!"  My grandfather calls out from the sides.  Davis pulls off his helmet and gives me a grin.

            "That was very impressive Davis.  You kept yourself closed the entire time… there is one problem I'd like to address however.  You leap into things to quickly.  Had you taken a little more time to look, you would've noticed that Cody had already prepared his shinnai to block your swipe at his chest."

            Davis looks at me amazed.  "You know I was going to try that?"

            "It's not hard.  It's things you notice when you fight enough.  People tend to lean their body a certain way, or crouch a certain way, when they're about to do certain things."  I say.

            "I've been in lots of fights, and I've never noticed…" Davis almost looks embarrassed…

            "Okay then.  Davis, I will begin by showing you some meditation exercises.  The first thing we will work on is getting you to control yourself, so you stop and think about things before rushing into them.  Cody, please practice your katta while we do this."

            I nod my head, and my grandfather and Davis head off outside the ring, and sit down, as my grandfather teaches his meditation techniques.

---Davis' P.O.V.---

            "Man Cody, your grandfather's really smart…" I say as I walk Cody back to his house, as a favor to his grandfather.

            "Yeah, I think it's all that prune juice he drinks."  Cody says.  Okay Davis, it's now or never, just remember what he looked like in your dream…  I try and recall the image of a teary eyed Cody standing before me, calling me a fool for throwing away my feelings…

            "Hey Cody?"

            "Yeah Davis?

            "L-listen, if you ever need to talk to someone, don't hesitate to give me a call.  I know you like to keep to yourself and all, but you shouldn't keep things bottled in.  I'm your friend, and so is Ken.  We want to be there for you when you need us."

            Cody looks at me quizzically.  "What brought that up?"

            I sigh.  I guess I should tell him.  "When Kari started chasing after me, I ran into a tree and went out like a light,"  Cody laughs a little at that, strange, I rarely ever see him laugh, "and I had this funky dream… and some stuff happened.  Then, you were there, crying, telling me I was a fool for throwing away what you wanted more than anything, to be surrounded by people who care about you.  It hit me harder than anything else, well, except for maybe when Kari slapped me…" I say, chuckling to myself as I rub the cheek where the dream version of Kari slapped me.  "I just wanted you to know that I care about you, and so does Ken, and I'm sure the others still do too.  And like I said, if you ever need anyone to talk to, just come get me."

            Cody looks a little aback, but then he smiles, a true happy smile, and nods.  "Thanks Davis, I might take you up on that."  I nod, and give him a grin.

            "So, all that aside, what do you think I can do to be a better leader?"

            "Well… My grandfather did make a good point.  You rarely take the time to think about something before you jump into it.  It's pulled us out of a lot of trouble before, but it's landed us in trouble too.  I guess that would be the first thing you might want to try and work on."

            "Hmmmm… maybe.  Anyways, tomorrow after we're done in the Digiworld, me and Ken are planning on going to the park and playing some soccer, and maybe heading to an Arcade.  Do you want to come?"  Cody looks at me for a second, and then gives me a grin and nods.

            "Cool, well, you're home now, so I'll see you tomorrow!"  I say as I turn and start heading my way home, glad that I've gotten Cody to come out of his shell… at least a little.

            My inner congratulations are cut very short though, as a very angry looking Tai Kamiya roughly pulls me into the bushes…

            "What the hell did you do to my sister Motomiya?!"  He says in an icy tone, as he shakes me by more shirt collar.

            "Wh-at a-re y-ouuu taa-lkingg aaa-bb-out?"  I somehow manage to say.

            "Last night Kari was came home very depressed, and she started crying in her sleep.  She kept shouting out 'stupid Davis' and 'Davis!  No, please don't!'  So help me Davis, if you did anything to her I'll"

            "Tai!  Put me down right now!"  I say in as commanding a tone as I can muster with my head feeling like it's about to roll off my shoulders.  Tai looks angry, but stops shaking me and sets me back on the ground.  "Now then, I didn't do anything to Kari.  I don't know why she was crying, but I can promise you it has nothing to do with me."

            "Then why was she crying your name out?"  He asks me suspiciously.

            "Hell if I know.  I haven't even talked to her or any of them until about a week ago!"  Tai looks questioningly at me, and I can't help but get a sneaky suspicion…

            "What do you mean you haven't 'talked to her or them'?"

            "Tai, do you know what happened almost a month ago?"  I ask.  He shakes his head no… sneaky suspicion confirmed.  "I-I can't believe they didn't tell you… maybe my leaving wasn't important enough…."

            "What are you going on about Davis?"

            "A-a couple of weeks ago, I was late meeting them in the computer lab.  They started talking about me, and they were fairly rude about some things.  It hurt, so I ran off.  I quit the Digidestined, and I'd been going to the Digiworld by myself, until Ken and Cody joined me.  Just recently, we were on our way to try and stop Arukerimon, when TK, Kari, and Yolie used their Digiport to arrive right in front of her, and almost got killed in the process.  We saved them, but not before Arukerimon created something called Black Wargreymon.  Afterwards, TK and I got in a fight, and XVmon pummeled Angemon…" I decide at the last minute to leave out the whole dream sequence… none of his business anyways.

            "You know, now that I think about it, Sora kept hinting to me to ask TK and Kari what was going on…" Tai says thoughtfully.

            "Well, now you know."  I say as I turn my back and start to walk away.

            "Wait!  Davis!"  Tai calls as he catches up to me and walks beside me.  "You're not really going to keep this up are you?  I mean, I'm sure they said some mean things to you, but they need you.  Can't you forgive them?  You are their leader after all…"

            "Tai, what Kar--- I mean, what they said really hurt me.  Maybe someday I can forgive them, but not now.  Besides, since we left, Ken, Cody, and I have almost quadrupled our efficiency, and we've been training our Digimon.  Right now, I think we're better off this way.  Besides, they've got TK to lead them now.  It's the way they've always wanted it.  Listen Tai, I've got to go, I'm late enough as it is."  I say, breaking into a run, and leaving my mentor standing there…

---Tai's P.O.V.---

            This can't be good.  The last time the team split up like this, was during our fight with the Dark Masters, and that almost got us killed!  I need to talk to the others.  I run to the nearest pay phone and call Sora.

            "Sora?  This is Tai.  I just talked to Davis, and we need to talk.  Call up everyone else, TK, Kari, Yolie, Ken, and Cody too.  We need to meet by in the park, you know, where we all met during the siege of Odaiba?  If the newer kids don't know where it is, just tell them to come to the park.  I'll meet you all there."

            "Okay Tai… I love you, bye."  She says as she hangs up the phone, hopefully to call the others.  If I know them, they'll be there in about thirty minutes.  I take my time walking over to the park.  Twenty minutes later, I'm there… and so is everyone else.

            "TAI!  What took you so long?  We've been here for like ten minutes!"  Matt exclaims as I come into view.

            "Sorry, I didn't think you'd get here that fast.  Everyone sit down, we need to talk."  Everyone complies, and I take a seat next to Sora in the grass.  "Okay, TK, Kari, I think there's something you two need to tell us."

            Ken and Cody look at each other, knowing where I'm headed with this.  TK and Kari look at each other for a minute, and then sigh in defeat.  "You found out huh?"  TK says solemnly.

            "Found out what?"  Matt asks, as he looks at his little brother.

            "That Davis quit the team."  Ken answers for him.

            "What?"  Everyone minus the new Digidestined, myself, and Sora scream out at the top of their lungs.  Questions started flying through the air.  "Why?", "How long?", "Why hasn't anyone told us?"….

            "I can explain."  Ken says.  Instantly everyone is quiet and all eyes turn to Ken.  "About a month ago, Kari, Yolie, and TK were talking about Davis behind his back, or so they thought.  While they were bashing on him, he had been standing outside the door the entire time.  They finally quit long enough to decide to go find him, and they did.  Right outside the door.  He took off, and decided that he couldn't fight along side them if they didn't want him there.  Cody, luckily reminded Davis that he couldn't just quit being a Digidestined.  So Davis asked Izzy for help setting up a Digiport on his computer.  Davis started going to the Digiworld alone, destroy twice our amount of control spires, while training Veemon so that he'd be able to handle things on his own.  I finally found out when TK showed up wearing his goggles.  Cody had to tell me, since I guess TK told everyone not to.  So I left and went to search for Davis.  When I found him he was half dead, about to become a snack for a Megadramon.  Luckily, Davis was strong enough to DNA Digivolve to Paildramon, and we deleted Megadramon.  After that, Cody and I joined with Davis.  We've been destroying most of the control spires, while recently training Wormmon and Armadillomon like Davis is training Veemon.  A week ago, Gennai told us that Arukerimon was up to something, so we went to stop her.  But before we got there, the others had used a Digiport to telelocate there.  Arukerimon used her spirit needle on one hundred control spires to create a dark mega Digimon called Black Wargreymon.  He would've killed them, if we hadn't gotten there with Paildramon.  We escaped with them while Paildramon kept Black Wargreymon busy, then went back and got Paildramon.  TK and Davis got into a fight, and XVmon and Angemon ended up fighting.  At first it seemed like Angemon had the upper hand, but XVmon ended up making quick work of him.  That's about it."

            Everyone looks as shocked as I was when Davis told me.  Instantly, all eyes turned from Ken, to Kari, TK, and Yolie.

            "How could you do something like that?!"  Matt scream at his brother.

            "I thought Davis was your friend!"  Mimi scream beside him.

            "That was very rude of you three…" Joe says calmly, as always.

            "So that's why he wanted my help opening a Digiport…" Izzy says to himself, analyzing the situation.

            I clear my throat semi-loudly, and all eyes turn to me.  "Listen, what's happened happened, there's nothing we can do about it.  What we need to do is find a way to fix things."

            "What do you mean Tai?"

            "Davis was almost killed when he was on his own, and the others were almost killed without him, Cody, and Ken.  With everyone split up like that, we're risking death each time.  We need to find a way to get Davis to realize that he needs to stay with the others.  I mean, you two still want to be on the team right?"  I ask Ken and Cody.  They both look thoughtful, and then reluctantly nod their heads.

            "But only if the others start respecting Davis, at least as a human being..."  Cody says.  I nod my head in agreement.

            "Okay, now, the question is, how do we get him back on the team?"  Joe asks.

            "I think I may have the solution," Izzy, "Remember how jealous Davis gets when TK and Kari are around each other?  Well, how about we have Ken, Cody, and Tai tell him how close they've become while he's been gone?  Then, Tai can take him somewhere, like for pizza or something, and Kari and TK will just "happen" to be there.  As soon as he sees that they've gotten so close, he'll be sure to come back to keep them from getting any closer!"

            "I don't know Izzy.  For one thing, that sounds kind of risky.  For another, he doesn't really seem to want to have anything to do with me."  I say.

            "You can do it Tai, and besides, Izzy's right.  Davis goes bananas whenever he even hears TK and Kari's names in the same sentence.  It could work."  Mimi says, smiling sweetly.

            "I suppose… alright then, I guess it's our best option for now."  I say, nodding my head.  "TK, Kari, how do you two feel about pizza and a movie tomorrow?"

            "Ummm… I'm not too sure about this Tai.."  My sister stammers out.

            "Sure, why not. Sounds like fun."  TK says, cutting her off with a big grin on his face.

            "Hey Gatomon, you wanna go on a date with me?"  Patamon asks from atop TK's head.

            "Unless you suddenly turned blue, and changed your name to Veemon, then the answer is still no."  Gatomon replied coolly.

            "Gatomon, be nice!"  Kari chastised, even though she didn't look too happy herself.

            "Alright then, it's settled.  Ken, Cody, you two will have to talk Davis out of going to the Digiworld tomorrow.  I don't want any of you going back until this is settled.  Okay?"  I ask.  Ken and Cody both nod their heads, although they seem very reluctant to do it.  "Okay then.  TK, Kari, be at the mall around two okay?  That should give us more than enough time."  Everyone agrees, and we walk home.  I notice that Kari is strangely quite.

            "What's wrong Kari?"  I ask.

            "I don't want to play with his feelings like that Tai…" She says in a voice barely above a whisper.

            "Why?  You do it all the time.  Why the sudden change in heart?"

            "…You're an ass sometimes, you know that Tai?"  She says as she walks a little bit faster.  I run to catch up with her, and notice that there are tears in her eyes.

            "Okay Kari, what's wrong with you?"  I ask, trying to sound as serious as I can.

            "H-he won't e-even talk to me anymore Tai.  The last time he talked to me was when I helped him to the Digiport after he ran into a tree.  I can't stand it.  I want my Dai-chan back!"  And she breaks down, clinging to me and sobbing like an infant, while one thought runs through my head…

            _Dai-chan?!_

---B. Wargreymon's P.O.V.---

            Yes…. I can feel the control of that idiot slipping.  As I grow in power, her claim on me weakens.  Soon… soon I will be able to free myself, and then I shall search for that Digimon… the one who caused me pain… and his partner… they shall both die… wait for me Digiworld, for in a matter of hours, your new master will be coming…

---Davis' P.O.V.---

            I'm actually glad I let Ken and Cody talk me into taking a day off.  All that fighting and training can get pretty tiring.  But I made it adamantly clear that we would begin again tomorrow.  Of course, as soon as I leave them, who should I run into but…

            "Oh, Hey Tai."

            "Hey Davis.  The others told me about what happened.  Listen man, I feel really bad, they gave you a raw deal.  Wanna talk about it over some pizza?  My treat."  He says, trying to be as friendly as possible.  I think about it.  Really, I didn't know how Tai would react to my quitting, but this definitely wasn't how I thought he would.  But, he is still my friend, and I am really hungry right now.

            "Sure Tai, why not?"  I say.  For some reason he looks relieved, and we catch a bus to the mall.  As we sit on the bus we talk about soccer, school, and then out of the blue…

            "Well, if there's one good thing that will come out of this, it's what's going on between Kari and TK.  They've become really close since this all happened."  I feel my heart jump into my throat, but I shake it off.  It doesn't mean anything.  Not a thing…

            Tai looks at me suspiciously, then shrugs.  Soon we arrive at the mall, and go to the Mario's Pizza restaurant.  Tai orders a large pepperoni, and as soon as it arrives we both immediately begin to scarf it down.  Everything is going good, but like Murphy said; "Anything that can go wrong, will…"

            "Hey!  Kari, it's Davis and Tai!"  An all too cheery voice says.  I look up and see something that makes my heart stop.  Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya, grinning like idiots, hand in hand…

            They sit down across from me next to Tai… this pizza suddenly taste like crap.  Don't show anything Davis… maybe her hand was **really really** cold… yeah, that's it.

            "So how have you been?"  Kari says in that voice she only uses when she's extremely happy… no, I won't believe it…

            "Yeah, we hardly ever talk to you anymore."  TK says as he draws Kari closer to him. Dear god… I… no.. but… they are…

            "Uh huh, things have been way to quite without you Davis."  Kari says.

            "So, are you two an item yet?"  Tai asks, grinning mischievously at the two.

            "I dunno, what do you think?"  TK asks as he pulls Kari even closer, and then leans down and… dear sweet merciful.. they're kissing.  For a split glorious second I could've sworn Kari was going to pull away.. but…  No!  It only lasts for a second, but that's more than enough…  I won't cry… I never cry… but why do my eyes feel so moist?  I won't show them how much that hurts me… If that's what Kari wants, then I'll try to be happy… but right now.

            "SHIT!  Tai, I just remembered, I left Demiveemon at home alone!  I better run home and check on him!"  I say and without waiting for an answer, leave the table and take off running.  I hear Tai shout my name, but I ignore it, because now the tears are streaming down my cheek…  I don't know how long it takes, but suddenly I'm back at my house, and inside my room.  I grab my D-3 from the nightstand, and Demiveemon hops next to me.  He looks like he's about to ask what's wrong, but I bellow out between choked sobs "DIGIPORT OPEN!"  and we're both transported to the Digiworld, where I curl up and cry my broken soul through my eyes…

---Kari's P.O.V.---

            As much as I hate to admit it, I do like being with TK like this.  Just not like I feel when I'm around Dai-chan.  Wait?  Davis is running off.  I try and pull away from TK but he just brings me closer.  I slam my foot down as hard as I could on his, causing him to yelp in pain and pull away.

            "What was that for?"  He asks as he rubs his foot.

            "He left!  There was no reason to keep it going."  I say.

            "Wha- oh… right, sorry."  TK looks a little ashamed, but there's something else there too.. almost like sadness.  We step away from the table, and Tai pays for the pizza.  We then catch the bus back towards our apartments.

            "We better go and call him… he looked pretty torn apart… stupid Izzy, so much for his pla-" Tai is cut off as both mine and TK's D-terminals start beeping.  I whip mine out and read the message.

            _Everyone!_

            Davis' energy signal just appeared in the Digital world!  I don't know what he's doing, because he's staying in one spot.  Someone tell Tai.  He didn't want him going there until this whole thing got settled.

            Oh no.. Dai-chan!

            "Tai, Davis went to the Digiworld!"  TK and me scream in unison.

            "WHAT?!  Damnit, c'mon, we got to go get him."  Tai said as he ran from the bus stopped.  He ran out, followed closely by TK and me.

---B. Wargreymon's P.O.V.---

            Yes!  It's finally happened.. her control is gone.  Now, I can feel her fear as I walk towards her, despite her orders to go away.  I power my Terra destroyer, and grin evilly as I throw it at her.  Both her and the pathetic mummy like creature are destroyed, but as their data flies away, I form a different Terra destroyer.  This draws their data towards me, and as it imbeds itself into my DNA, I can feel myself changing…  soon, soon the other one will pay… I can feel him here in the Digiworld.  And after him, nothing will stand in my way!

---Davis' P.O.V.---

            I slam my bloodied fist against the tree yet again, completely ignoring the pain it causes, because it is drowned out by an even more serious pain… my heart.  Veemon tried asking me what was wrong, but I told him to go away.  Finally, he left, saying he wouldn't be far incase I needed him.  My tears splash against the ground, as the image I saw replays itself over and over again in my head.  WHY?!  Why…  

            I hear a noise behind me, and something grunts "What's wrong with you?", I turn around, and there's a man standing behind me.  He's wearing gray and black clothes, and his skin is sickly pale… but he has very bright yellow hair.

            "None of your business…" I say as I try and wipe the tears from my face, instantly soaking the sleeve of my shirt.

            "Ahhh… so it is you.  I had hoped it was."  He says.

            "Y-you know me?"

            "Of course.  Although I'm sure you don't recognize me in this form… You caused me a great deal of pain, you and your Digimon partner.  I thought I'd return the favor…"

            "W-who are you?"  I ask.  He smirks evilly, and his whole form shudders, as he grows taller.  His face elongates into a snout, as his build gets more muscular.  Soon, I know what he's turning into, but I can't believe it.

            "B-black Wargreymon?  How, You can't change forms!"  I say.

            "Ahh, I owe that ability to my former master.  After deleting the one you call Arukerimon, I absorbed her Data, granting me her power to shift my shape to a humanoid form.  Very good ability to have, I might add."

            "So now you're here, all alone.  No Digimon to help you this time.  I believe it is time for you to die."  He says.  He stands in a battle stance, and in the blink of an eye, drives his claws towards my chest… 

tbc…

Author's Notes:  In case you didn't notice, the Black Wargreymon in my story is much different from the real one… as a matter of fact, he will play a VERY big role in my story. Anywho, sorry if this chap is kinda choppy.  I had to hurry and finish it so I could go to some stupid family thing… stupid family… anyways, hope you enjoyed. 


	6. Digivolve Into Ultimate Part 2

Digivolve into Ultimate! (Part 2)

---------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: (sung to the tune of "If I Only Head A Brain" from Wizard of Oz) Life wouldn't be so fickle, and I wouldn't be in a pickle, for sooo very long.  I'd be deliriously happy and so very sappy if I only owned Digimon….

But I don't……

---------------------------------------------------

---_____P.O.V--- changes to someone's point of view

(Author's Notes)

Previously:  The others come up with a plan to reunite the new Digidestined, involving getting Davis so jealous of Kari and TK that he comes back to the team… stupid Izzy… The plan backfires, and a heartbroken Davis goes to the Digiworld, where he begins to attack the local foliage.  Meanwhile, Arukerimon's control on Black Wargreymon weakens, until it is finally gone.  Black Wargreymon attacks Arukerimon and Mummymon, and kills them both.  He uses a special kind of Terra Destroyer that absorbed their data and imbedded it into his DNA.  Giving him the ability to take a humanoid form.  It was in this form that he found a broken spirited Davis, alone.  Remembering the one who caused him pain, Black Wargreymon attacked, and without Veemon around, it looks like Davis is in trouble…

---Davis' P.O.V.---

            I jump to the side as soon as I see him take his stance, and it's a good thing too.  His mega type speed was so fast I couldn't even see what he was doing, but the claws that are currently stuck a foot into the ground show me that right now I'd be a Motomiya-kabob if I hadn't jumped at that time.  He roughly pulls his claws out of the ground, and turns to glare at me.

            "You won't be able to do that every time.  Sooner or later you'll get tired.  Why don't you just hold still, and I'll grant you a painless release."  He says in a very cool tone, you know, the kind your parents use right before they ground you for a year after breaking their favorite lamp.

            I actually consider it for a moment.  He's right… Now that Kari and TK are together, is there really anything left for me?

            'Snap out of it baka!  What about Ken and Cody?  What about the Digiworld?  What about your family?!  Do you think none of them would care if you died?  You knew Kari and TK would get together eventually, so quit feeling sorry for yourself.  Now then, remember what Cody said.  When people are about to attack, they subconsciously lean on certain parts of their bodies right before striking.  You won't know where he'll strike, you're not that good yet, but you will have a warning when he's about to strike… call for Veemon, then dodge until he gets here.'  That plan in mind, I scream out "VEEMON!"

            That seems to be the signal Black Wargreymon was waiting for, because as soon as I say it, he goes back into his stance.  I see him start to lean towards the left, so I jump and roll out of the way.  I hear a frustrated roar as I fling myself back to my feet, just in time to meet a backhand smack from the black shield around Black Wargreymon's arm.  It sends me flying, and I hit a tree.  I hear a crack coming from my chest… I probably just broke a few ribs.  The pain's too much… I can't even stand up.  I'm sorry everyone, I tried….

            "DAVIS!  VEE HEADBUT!"  I hear the voice of my partner scream out as he launches himself at the advancing Mega.  Black Wargreymon turns, and in one smooth motion, grabs Veemon by the neck.

            "So, you're here too.  Good, I will enjoy letting your partner witness your death before I kill him…"  Black Wargreymon says as he starts tightening his grip around Veemon's neck.  My eyes widen as I hear Veemon choke and gasp for air.  'I can't let him die…' I say to myself as I start crawling forward, ignoring the pain shooting through my body.  Black Wargreymon either doesn't see me, or ignores me, because he is still crushing Veemon's neck.  I'm right next to his foot… this will probably get me killed, but as long as Veemon's safe… I grab a rock, and bring it crashing down onto Black Wargreymon's Achilles tendon.  Black Wargreymon gasps in pain as he staggers forward, letting go of Veemon to grab at the rock that is sticking out of his ankle.

            "Veemon… run…" I choke out, as my partner gets to his feet.  He shakes his head, trying to reorientate himself, and then runs over to me.  "Get out of here Veemon… I can't move, save yourself."

            "No Davis, I'm your Digimon."

            "Damnit Veemon, forget that.  You're my friend, I don't want to see you die.  Get out of here, please."

            "Quit being so selfish Davis!  How do you think I would feel if you died?  What about the others?  How do you think Ken and Cody will feel?  What about Kari?  Tai?  What about Yolie and TK?"

            "Ken and Cody are strong enough without me.  They'll do fine.  Tai's my friend, but he'll get over it.  And Kari… she doesn't care, she never did…"

            "How can you think that?"  I hear a soft voice say behind me.  I turn to see Kari, standing over me.  Behind her are Tai, TK, Angemon, and Angewomon.  "How can you think I wouldn't care?"  My eyes must really be unfocused, because I could swear I could see tears standing in Kari's eyes.

            My attention is diverted as I hear a roar of pain.  I turn back and see Black Wargreymon holding a rock, a black liquid at dripping from the point.  He growls angrily as he tosses the rock to the side.

            "I was going to make your death quick and painless, but now I think I will drag it out… long, and hard…"

            "HAND OF FATE!"  Angemon shouts as a golden ray flies towards Black Wargreymon.  Black Wargreymon jumps back, but has to do it again as an arrow of light strikes near his feet.  The two angel Digimon continue their assault, while Kari stands over me.  She finally kneels down, and lifts me so that I'm in a sitting position.  I can't bring myself to look at her eyes, but she won't let me look away.  She raises my chin, and even through my blurry vision I can tell she's crying.

            "Dai-chan… I couldn't stand the thought of you dying.  You're my friend, you're on of the best things that's ever happened to me.  Please, don't go…"

            "Kari…"

            "Davis, listen.  I'm sorry, I'm sorry what I said in the computer lab.  I didn't mean it.  I was mad, but that doesn't excuse what I did.  I… I really care for you Davis, and I don't know what I'd do if I let anything happen to you…" With that, she pulls me into a tight hug.  Despite the pain I'm feeling, I can't help but feel a relaxed, happy feeling pass through my body, dispersing the pain that is shooting through my chest.  I put my arms around her, and return the hug.  'She does care about me… I can't let anything happen to her.  I have to stop Black Wargreymon…'

            As these thoughts echo through my mind, I hear my D3 screeching at my side.

            "Veemon digivolve to…. XVmon!"

            But my D3 doesn't stop screeching.  And then, I feel a burning sensation in my chest.  Kari pulls away, and gasps.  I look down, and I see the crests of courage and friendship glowing brightly on my chest, but soon, they begin to merge, until a familiar symbol sits where they stood… the crest of Miracles.  As the light glows from my chest, I feel stronger, like I could take on eight Black Wargreymons.

            "XVmon digivolve to… Cyberdramon!"

            I gasp as I stare at the creature standing before us.  "Veemon… he's an ultimate now."  Cyberdramon nods at me, and flies off towards Black Wargreymon.  "CYBER NAIL!"  He shouts as a pointed beam of energy flies from his claws, smacking into Black Wargreymon and sending him flying back into a tree.

            "Hand of Fate!"

            "Celestial Arrow!"  The two attacks strike Black Wargreymon and he cries out in pain.  He jumps into the air and flies off, knowing he can't take on two ultimates and a champion with an advantage against dark type Digimon.

            Cyberdramon is engulfed in a white light, and dedigivolves back into Demiveemon, while Angemon and Angewomon dedigivolves back to Patamon and Gatomon.  I run over to Demiveemon and pick him up, taking him into a rough bear hug.

            "You did it Veemon!  You digivolved into an Ultimate!"  I laugh as I twirl my partner around.  I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn to see Tai.

            "Good job Davis, I knew you could do it."

            "That was awesome!"  TK says as he stands next to me.

            "Thanks… hey, my chest doesn't hurt anymore!"  I look down, and to my surprise the hand that I had bloodied earlier was also healed, not even a scar.

            "It must've been from when the Crest of Miracles was glowing on your chest.  The light probably healed you.  At least, that's the best theory I can come up with."  Tai says.

            "Davis, I owe you an apology.  I didn't realize how tough it was to be a leader.  And I was insensitive.  I shouldn't have said what I said in the computer lab…"

            "It's okay TJ…" I say, purposely messing up his name.

            "Ack!  For the last time, it's TK!"  He says, giving me a smile.  "Here."  He says as he hands me back my goggles.  I smile, and put them over my head.  It feels good to have them back.  "I didn't look very good in them anyways, I'll take my hat any day."  I laugh, but then become serious again.

            "We need to warn the others.  We caught Black Wargreymon off guard this time, but we might not be so lucky next time.  He's already killed Arukerimon and Mummymon, so we won't have to worry about them anymore.  But we're going to have to be on guard."  I say.  The others nod their heads in agreement, and we head towards the Digiport.  Tai and TK go first, disappearing in a flash of light.  I hold my D3 up to the TV, but stop, and turn around.

            "Hey Kari, a few minutes ago, when you said you really cared for me… what did you mean by that?"  Kari turns a bright red, and starts to stammer.

            "Um, well...it just meant...stuff…" It's so cute to see her nervous like that.

            "Well, I just want you to know...I really care for you, too.  Digiport Open!"  I shout, not giving her time to respond… I'm an evil little person sometimes!

The End of The Digisenshi!!!!

Author's Notes:  Yay!  I ended the Digisenshi!  Yes, I know, the Digisenshi didn't do much did they?  But, they weren't meant to.  I will be writing a continuation of this series, involving their fight against the new Black Wargreymon.  This Black Wargreymon has the ability to assume a human form like Arukerimon, and soon he will stumble across the plans for the Emperor's old base… hmmm…

            Creepy Announcer:  What will Black Wargreymon do with the plans to the Emperor's Base, a set of the Digimon Emperor's Clothes, and being made out of a Control Spire?

ssjgokillo:  Gee, I don't know… maybe…. Naw, he wouldn't… would he?  Yeah, he would…

Anyways, that last part was taken from the supposed Takari line in "His Master's Voice".  It didn't appear in the Japanese version, so I'm still wondering where the hell the American translators got it from, so I used it for myself. There was a little more Daikari in this story then I wanted, but what can you do.  So anyways, keep you eyes open for my next series, in which the Digidestined reunite, and face their biggest challenge yet… A SCHOOL DANCE!  What?  Oh, right….  Anyways, I'm out of here.  Ja' Ne!  
  
  



End file.
